Ryūtarō Sugase
|race = Shinigami |birthday = 12 Luty |gender = Mężczyzna |height = 195 cm |weight = 82 kg |affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society (kiedyś), Ród Sugase |occupation = Były kapitan 10 Dywizji |team = 10 Dywizja (kiedyś) |base of operations = 10 Dywizja, Seireitei, Soul Society (kiedyś) |education = Akademia Shinō |shikai = Kōrigashi |bankai = ?}} Ryūtarō Sugase (龍太郎菅瀬, Sugase Ryūtarō) jest byłym kapitanem 10 Dywizji. Tajemniczo zniknął ponad 110 lat temu przed rozpoczęciem fabuły Bleach. Wygląd Ryūtarō to wysoki mężczyzna, którego wzrost sięga ponad 190 cm. Ma krótkie brązowe, falowane włosy oraz piwne oczy. Współcześnie nosi na pół rozpinany sweter w kratkę, z podwiniętymi rękawami poniżej łokci. Nosi ciemne spodnie oraz skórzane półtrampki. Jako kapitan nosił haori z długim rękawem, standardowe czarne kimono z podwiniętymi rękawami do łokci oraz japońskie sandały bez białych skarpetek. Swój Zanpakutō nosił na dole pleców, pionowo ułożony na zamocowaniach. Jego fryzura nie zmieniła się. Osobowość Historia Moce i umiejętności ' Ekspert walki mieczem': powrzechnie Sugase korzysta z walki wręcz oraz Shunpo, jednak stwierdzono jego eksperckie zdolności w szermierce. Zazwyczaj łączy ataki mieczem z Hakudą, trzymając przy tym ostrze w specyficzny sposób. Używa go jak noża, dzierżąc miecz w dół ze skierowanym ostrzem w stronę przeciwnika. Dzięki tym charakterystycznym metodom jego obrona zwiększa się. Jako że jego Zanpakutō to krótki miecz, Ryūtarō skupia się bardziej na defensywie, jednak uderzenia zadane z bardzo bliskiej odległości mają poważne skutki dla przeciwnika. Po nie więcej niż trzech lub czterech uderzeniach mieczem, Sugase kopie lub atakuje pięścią swojego wroga, po czym korzysta z zaawansowanych technik z innych dziedzin walki. ' Mistrz Shunpo': główną techniką Sugase są szybkie kroki. Z niesamowicie małą ilością kroków potrafi pojawić się o kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej od swojego poprzedniego położenia. Jego umiejętności w Hohō są porównywalne do elit 2 Dywizji oraz Onmitsukidō. Potrafi użyć Shunpo bardzo często, w krótkim odstępie czasu i sprawić, że inni mistrzowie stają się zmęczeni po wielokrotnym użyciu tej samej umiejętności. * Utsusemi (空蝉, Cykada): droga Onmitsu, 3 Shihō. pozwala na ruch z dużą prędkością, pozostawiając powidok w tyle. Może się wydawać, że powidok może mieć uszkodzenia oraz potrafi mówić. Mistrz walki wręcz: Sugase jest wyspecjalizowany w technikach walki wręcz. Góruje nad większością swoich przeciwników w tej dziedzinie. Jego styl walki potrafi zmylić wroga. Daje mu do zrozumienia, że głównie używa swoich pięści, po czym wytrąca go z równowagi i z niesamowitą prędkością atakuje na przemian nogami i pięściami. Jedną z jego wizytówek jest zablokowanie wszystkich kończyn przeciwnika swoimi własnymi i uderzenie go głową z niesamowitą siłą oraz wyrzucającą energią duchową. Przy słabszych wrogach potrafi go tym zabić. * Oni Dekopin (鬼デコピン, Szturchnięcie Głowy): użytkownik niewielkim ruchem środkowego palca potrafi odrzucić swojego przeciwnika z niesamowitą mocą, sprawiając, że może go przebić przez kilka stałych obiektów na raz. Mistrz Kidō: Sugase jest bardzo wyspecjalizowany w technikach demonicznej magii. Jego umiejętności sięgają świetnej znajomości najsilniejszych Hadō i Bakudō. Potrafi leczyć dość rozległe rany na poziomie porucznika 4 Dywizji. W większości bitew jest bardzo cennym sojusznikiem i jest wysyłany do pierwszych grup medycznych, które zajmują się ciężkimi przypadkami ran i obrażeń. W czasie swoich rządów kapitana stworzył wiele innowacyjnych oraz unikatowych technik Kidō. Głównie skupiały się one na pieczętowaniu. Jest on także mistrzem Kōjutsu Eishō (後述詠唱, Inkantacja Wypowiedziana Po). Nawet przy ofensywnych zaklęciach potrafi szybko wypowiedzieć inkantację w czasie trwania eksplozji. Styl jego walk za pomocą magii demonicznej głównie skupia się na tym, że wiele technik zostaje powtarzanych wiele razy, aż do osiągnięcia żądanego efektu. Zazwyczaj używa Kidō do swoich złożonych planów oraz jako wykończenie przeciwnika. Shunkō (瞬閧, Łza Błysku): zazwyczaj technika przypisywana Yoruichi, jednak taką nie jest. Sugase jako kapitan nauczył ją tej umiejętności, jednak w tamtych czasach technika była o wiele mniej dopracowana. Jest to połączenie Hakudy oraz Kidō, gdzie ramiona użytkownika pokrywa skondensowana energia demonicznej magii, a jej moc rozrywa cały materiał znajdujący się w okolicach występowania techniki. Sugase stworzył ją głównie do walki wręcz, jednak w przeciwieństwie do Yoruichi nie potrafił wystrzelić intensywnej energii Kidō w stronę przeciwnika, tak jak zrobiła to Shihōin w walce ze swoją uczennicą. Technika była równie niebezpieczna jak i teraz. *'Hanki' (反鬼, Odwrócony Demon): pierwotnie technika pozbawiająca przeciwnika Kidō. W niedopracowanej wersji Sugase ta umiejętność zmieniała częstotliwość oraz trajektorię zaklęć demonicznej magii. Nie na tyle efektywna, również dawała pewne efekty. Zanpakutō Kōrigashi (高利貸し, Krwiopijca): wyglądem przypomina zakrzywiony wakizashi. Rękojeść jest koloru zielonego, a tsuba złota, w kształcie ozdobionego sześciokąta. Miecz jest trzymany na dole pleców i pionowo ułożony na umocowaniach. * Shikai: komendą uwalniającą jest Ugryź (かむ, Kamu). Miecz zaczyna obejmować mrok, a całe pole walki zalewa deszcz intensywnej energii duchowej. Poświata na Zanpakutō opada, wirując i znikając w stronę krawędzi ostrza. Miecz lekko się wydłuża i zyskuje dwa małe ostrza przyłączone do dłuższego. Kąt ich nachylenia to ok. 45 stopni. Lekko zakrzywiony miecz wyprostowuje się. Wzdłuż ostrza powstają lekkie wybrzuszenia ustawione pod sobą, są one w kształcie niekompletnego krzyża. :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: :*'Roketto Iki Tīsu' (ロケット生きティース, Wyrzutnia Żywych Zębów): dwa mniejsze ostrza w mieczu mogą zostać użyte jako pociski. Sugase kieruje broń w stronę wroga, po czym "kolce" lecą z dużą prędkością we wroga. W pewnym sensie poruszają się one ze skręconym ruchem, jednak większy kąt nachylenia ich trajektorii sprawia, że atak nie trafia celu. :*'Zettai Nashi' (絶対無し, Absolutna Ochrona): * Bankai: jego Bankai nie zostało ujawnione. Sugase w walce z Aizenem stwierdził, że "nie chce drastycznie zwiększyć swojej przewagi". Ciekawostki Relacje Yoruichi Shihōin Podobieństwo charakterów Yoruichi i Sugase było widoczne dla każdego. Byli bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi i często spędzali razem czas, czasem też z Kisuke Uraharą. To on nauczył ją niektórych złożonych technik, które przydają jej się do dzisiaj. Shihōin była bardzo zszokowana jego zniknięciem i to ona próbowała zrobić jak najwięcej w odnalezieniu go, aż do momentu, kiedy uciekła do Świata Ludzi. Dzięki informacjom oraz sprzętom Kisuke, nadal go szuka i jest święcie przekonana, że nie umarł. Cytaty * (Do Aizena)"Bankai? Czy ty na pewno masz na myśli Bankai? Wybacz, ale dla ciebie to o setki lat za wcześnie. Nie zamierzam drastycznie zwiększać swojej przewagi." Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie Kategoria:Shinigami